goof_troopfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobby Zimuruski
Robert "Bobby" Zimuruski is a friend of Max Goof and P.J. Pete, a supporting character in the 1995 film A Goofy Movie and a tritagonist in it's 2000 sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie. He is voiced by Pauly Shore. Appearance Bobby has pink skin, orange hair and wears shades and white gloves. In A Goofy Movie, he wears a white t-shirt, shorts, sandles, a tooth necklace, an earring and has his hair styled as a Mohawk. In An Extremely Goofy Movie, he wears a green t-shirt, purple jeans, trainers, a gold earring and has a buzz cut. During the X-Games, Bobby wears blue and yellow clothing and at the end of the film, he wears a short sleeved tuxedo, purple jeans and black sandles. History A Goofy Movie In this film, Bobby (aged around 14) first appears briefly during After Today where he is seen on the bus to school. Later, in exchange for a can of Cheddar Whiz, Bobby helps Max and P.J. hijack the auditorium stage during Principal Mazur's end of school year speech in order for Max to become popular and impress his crush Roxanne. While Max performs and P.J. films, Bobby handles the technical aspects (e.g. getting rid of Mazur) and lowering a giant screen where the film plays. Max continues his performance and Bobby makes a smoke effect by using a fire extinguisher. However, the three boys are caught by Mazur and are sent to his office. Bobby is the second of the boys to be called into the office, but his punishment is unknown. At the end of the film, Bobby is one of the guests at an end of school year party held by the school's student body president Stacy and watches the Powerline concert and sees Max and his father, Goofy, dancing onstage with the singer. He then gets into a cheddar whiz fight with Stacy and when the two reach for the can, they notice each other and presumably fall in love. An Extremely Goofy Movie A few years later, Bobby (now 18) leaves for college, along with Max, and P.J. and the trio plan to take part in their college's X-Games. They are able to get past qualifying but lose P.J. after a stunt pulled by their rival team, The Gammas, and because of this Bobby and Max are nearly disqualified for not having enough members. But luckily, Max is able to convince Goofy to join the team at the last minute. Bobby gets taken out of competition when one of the Gammas sabotages his bike and makes him crash. But in the end, Bobby's team wins thanks to Max, Goofy and a Gamma named Tank. Bobby is later seen eating pizza whilst Max bids farewell to Goofy, who is preparing to leave college with Sylvia. He is last seen dancing with the other characters during the end credits. Gallery imagebiagm.jpg|Bobby in A Goofy Movie imagebiaegm.jpg|Bobby in An Extremely Goofy Movie Imageagmsb.jpg|Bobby on the school bus. imagebas.jpg|Bobby and Stacy imageagmbecw.jpg|Bobby eating Cheddar Whiz imageagmmbpj.jpg|Bobby with Max and P.J. imageaegmmpjb.jpg imagempjbbg.jpg|Bobby with Beret Girl, Max and P.J. imagemgbxg.jpg|Bobby, Max and Goofy in at the X-Games. Imagepjbgbz.jpg|Bobby with P.J. and Beret Girl Trivia *It seems that Bobby is a Audio/Visual student at Spoonerville High School since he knew how to do the technical stuff for the concert he, Max and P.J. held. *Although it is never mentioned in either Goof Troop film, in an interview with Robert Taylor he admitted that canonically Bobby is uncircumcised. Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:A Goofy Movie characters Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters